


trial trip

by madzoo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A bit blood, M/M, Medical Kink, Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzoo/pseuds/madzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бездуховное кинковое недопорно</p>
            </blockquote>





	trial trip

Рена доставляют в операционный блок на крейсере прямиком с шаттла, в медицинской капсуле, и дройды-врачи обрабатывают его ожоги от лазерного оружия, срезая куски одежды, сплавленные с кожей. Хакс не сильно озабочен его здоровьем, но следует за ними до палаты и, откладывая остальные свои обязанности, следит, наклоняясь ближе к стеклу, как промывают тому раны на плечах, лице, бедре и под ребрами, зашивают, перетягивая стежками, и, на уже чистые, накладывают повязки. Безумно увлекательное зрелище, как Рен терпит боль и скрипит зубами, вперясь поплывшими от лекарств глазами в потолок операционной.  
С ним быстро заканчивают, убирают больничную комнату после, складывают окровавленные тряпки и обрывки одежды в утилизатор, и оставляют под присмотром дройда. Удивительно, как после всего Рен остается в сознании, даже садится на койке, неуверенно ссутулившись, точно после сна, свешивает ноги, и ступни его, голые и бледные касаются пола. Он пытается уйти. Дройд начинает нервно крутиться рядом, уговаривая того не двигаться, и все это с большой вероятность могло кончится только тем, что его тоже пришлось бы сдавать на металлолом, не будь Рен сейчас так слаб. Хакс заходит в его палату, и запах чистоты и стерильности чувствуется приятным горьковатым привкусом на языке.  
\- Вон, - приказывает он дройду, и в машинах есть свои плюсы тем, что слушаются они всегда.  
И сначала сам он остается у дверей, наблюдая с расстояния тяжелым взглядом за сгорбленной его перевязанной фигурой, и это отвратительно настолько же, насколько интересно. Тогда Хакс подходит ближе и, не снимая перчаток, нажимает пальцами ему на подбородок, приподнимая лицо, теперь пересеченное шрамом. И глаза у Рена влажные и злые, усталые не от лекарств, у него изломанные сведенные брови и моргает он заторможено, болезненно прикрывая веки, с усилием отпихивает его руку.  
\- Ха, - заинтересованно выдыхает Хакс, и любопытство его слишком сильно, чтобы остановится сейчас.  
Он собирает волосы Рена на затылке в кулак, сжимает туго и тянет назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову, чувствует, как фантомная ладонь сжимается на его собственном горле, слишком неуверенно и слабо, не мешая дышать. Хакс позволяет себе скупую ухмылку, больше презрительно кривясь.  
\- Что? Не работают ваши фокусы? - спрашивает, почти искренним тоном, добавляя разочарования в голос, и Рен отводит взгляд безразлично, хотя должно задевать.  
На это рассчитывает Хакс, ведет пальцами по шее, надавливая на кадык, и выше, прослеживая шрам до переносицы. Рен дергает головой, бессильным, похожим на сопротивление движением, но даже призрачная хватка больше не ощущается хотя бы давлением, пропадает совсем. Волосы его растрепанные и влажные налипают на лоб, и Хакс убирает их, смахивая, надавливает чуть у швов, воспаленных болезненным розовым жаром. Не больнее, чем ему уже.  
Самому может быть противно, но, похожим на лабораторный интерес чувством, Хакс проводит ему по нижней губе, затянутым в черную кожу перчаток, большим пальцем, по скользкой внутренней стороне, давит на челюсти, заставляя открыть рот, и, сложенные указательный и средний, проталкивает за щеку подальше от зубов, пачкая вязкой слюной. Вынимает, и прозрачная ниточка тянется за пальцами.  
Рен похоже теряет интерес, непозволительно рассеянным вниманием, и Хакс больнее дергает его за волосы на себя, заставляя встать с койки и опустится на колени, и оказывается, тот умеет быть послушным, или проявляет покорность из-за лекарств. Но смотрит снизу вверх, наконец, в глаза с ненавистью и чем-то волнительно похожим на боль, тянется сам к его паху и кладет ладонь. Хакс приподнимает брови, и да, он легко может представить его с открытым ртом и растянутыми губами, слюной стекающей по подбородку, но.  
Он шлепком отбрасывает его руку, отступает на шаг, выпуская волосы, и Рен тряпичной куклой больше не держит спину прямо, остается сидеть на полу.  
Хакс не обманывается на его счет и в физической силе, видел, как ломает Рен шеи одним движением пальцев, и крайне недальновидно недооценивать своего врага, этому учат военных, а все приближенные Верховного Лидера должны заслужить свое место.  
От чего-то Хаксу, человеку обрекшему целую систему и миллиарды жизней на смерть, кажется жестоким добивать его сейчас.  
\- Ха, - он хмыкает еще раз и выходит.


End file.
